Vijaya
Summary Vijara is one of the villains in Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. His family was apparently quite wealthy, as they dealt in medical affairs. Vijaya is usually underestimated and taken advantage of by others due to his meek appearance and small size. His quiet and passive nature together with his reluctance to fight back made matters worse, as he was bullied at school; he was also apparently quite cowardly. Because of all this, Vijaya joined street gangs to gain respect and feel more powerful, though he was well aware it was all false strength. He also became more easily provoked and would try to show off his strength when insulted. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Vijaya, real name is Chandra Aska Rsunawala Origin: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, New Bloodline Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Regeneration (Mid-Low can regenerate from large wound), Enhanced Senses, limited Plant Manipulation, limited Transformation, limited Poison Manipulation, limited Smoke Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, limited Biological Manipulation, Resistance to poison and Paralysis Inducement (Unaffected by his own poison and anesthetic) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Most of New Bloodline members have their body enhancements, which make them superior to Electronic Drug Criminals). Can bypasses durability with Chemical Capsules Speed: At least Hypersonic (Faster than Electronic Drug Criminals) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be stronger than Electronic Drug Criminals) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with plants and chemical capsules. Standard Equipment: Chemical capsules Intelligence: Very high (All of New Bloodline members have high mentality) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Parasitic Plant:' Vijaya is implanted with a parasitic plant that runs through his veins. Vijaya appears to gain limited transformation abilities, being able to twist the veins and skin around his eye to form a spike on his face. *'Exceptional knowledge on plants:' Vijaya has a power he calls "the power of a supernatural curse", based on his ancestors' abilities. He borrows the power of plants to his advantage. Vijaya has advanced knowledge of plants and by listening to the sound of leaves and trees in a forest, he can accurately pinpoint an enemy's position. His mother, who was implied to be related to the New Bloodline as well, was the one who passed down everything Vijaya knows on plants. *'Chemical Capsules:' The main form of weaponry he favors is the capsules he keeps as bangles around his arms. The capsules appear to contain enzymes or bacteria that travel through the bloodstream, corroding and festering the body by changing its chemistry. The skin of the victims who touch the chemicals appear to bubble up and burst, causing an instant but painful death. He also has some capsules which can create mist, poison gas, and anesthetic gas. *'Plant Manipulation:' He can identify plants that release toxins and inject a drug in them to make the toxin gas more potent, releasing the gas as a mist that can hinder breathing and weaken opponents. He can also use specialized drugs to wither away roots, forming manholes on the ground by causing the earth around the area to collapse (similar to how landslides happen). He can also transform a stick into a whole tree. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:Teenagers Category:Transformation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Biology Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 8